That Boy
by KujyouHikari
Summary: There was reason, and reason there was. One Harry Potter now holds the power of Kurokami Medaka, and has surpassed her, through his own ideals. I worry for the wizarding world. Slightly. Formally 'Okay, What'. OP!Harry. All kinds of crossovers. Pairing undecided.
1. Prologue

"Do you believe, Harry?"

"In what?"

The prior voice chuckled. "Do you believe in alternate worlds?" His eyes twinkled. "A world where you could have been my ally? A world where you could have been the greatest icon of light?"

"Oh?" the second voice mused. "I suppose I do. So?"

"Don't you think it would have turned out greater than this?" the owner of the voice coughed harshly, and several harsh splattering sounds could be heard.

"Really?" the voice was filled with amusement. "Then I'm glad this is not that world." A swift sound of sharp metal cutting air could be heard. A sickening squelch resounded within the premises.

"Besides," the boy drawled lazily, hefting the rapier up onto his shoulder. "There would have been no way that I wouldn't have known about alternate worlds. He smirked.

"Goodbye, Tom Marvolo Riddle, the greatest wizard of the light. It had been fun."


	2. Prologue Part 2: Alt

Dis: I do not own Harry Potter nor Medaka Box. I don't think I am as old as the authors are. :P

-Prologue part 2: Alt-

[First]

The boy who has messy black hair and thick glasses tilted his head.

That had been the first sign.

The second, more obvious, was when his lips stretched into a thin grin, slowly, slowly, widening.

The third had sent warning bells through the teacher's head.

His earlier grin, which could have passed for a simple smiled of amusement, was now unnaturally wide and going. Going and going and going and gro-

"Mr Brunnings?" the unnatural child inquired. "What's wrong? You are looking awfully, pale." Snickering came with the last word. At this stage, the teacher, who has never had connections with the supernatural side, was awfully creeped-out and his survival instincts were suddenly screaming full-blown at him. Until now, there was never once that he felt so cornered. He felt as if he was being looked upon by a shark, no, a force of nature that wouldn't stop to annihilate him in its path if it didn't find him so interesting. He swallowed. "Now here young man..."

However, the moment was broken the moment Harry looked away, uninterested.

Mr Brunnings wasn't sure if this was an everyday occurrence with young, possible rebellious children, but he was to that he had to get a word with the boy's guardians about this.

[Second]

For the Dursleys, it had began one one perfectly calm and normal and non-freaky day.

That day began with Petunia screaming at the free-loading freak and working him even harder, eager to repeat the event of labour camps for their own personal freak. It was a relief of stress for Petunia, who hated every mention of her sister, having such a wonderful thing so close to her reach yet so far away. Temptation and jealousy had worn away at her throughout the years, making her a bitter and awful woman.

But such a thing didn't matter, of course.

The freak made breakfast and kept out of their sight. The freak went out of the house and kept out of trouble. The freak got less than Dudley for his test result and that was fine.

The Dursleys were content in mainly ignoring the little menace, having grown used to having him out of sight helped that fact along.

After all, they never questioned, only judged, and judged they did. Harry existence became less than important over time.

On that very fine day, the happy and normal Dursley family should have paid attention to Harry.

But it was, after all, their pea-sized brain talking to them, and that wasn't very helpful.

If things had gone according to the previous experience, and they paid attention, they would have noticed a definite change in Harry's demeanour. However they didn't.

The Dursleys got to have their days of normality to continue just for a little longer.

[Third]

It was funny, really, how this world deviated from his expectations.

It was so funny that he cracked up and laughed. Staring at the books which were spouting blasphemous words, he clutched his stomach and really _laughed_, ignoring the disapproving look from the head librarian.

"Ha ha ha ha ha..."

It was so ironic and funny and at the same time so refreshing! It was so new! It was so hilarious! It made him finally understand Ajimu's hobby in messing with the worlds!

After life got so boring, nothing seemed to entertain him any more, but this was just rich. If only he had discovered this strand of worlds earlier, then he could have taunted his opponents with all kinds of mentally challenging stories that would have made themselves sick. Sure, it was certainly malicious and immoral and not very nice kind of thing, but hey, it was funny. Very funny.

He certainly loved his entertainment, but patience could work out even better. He has lived many long time periods, and waiting some more couldn't possibly be a bad thing. He could think of that period as a time to further his fun in the end.

Closing the back cover of the book with a thud, he placed it back to the shelves, ignoring the mind-boggled look that the now annoying woman was sending him. Perhaps it was the fact that he finished such a long book in under a quarter of an hour? He didn't know. He wasn't too bothered by others' opinions now.

As he skipped out of the room, humming a cheerful tune, the book he left behind seemed to catch the glint of sunlight, revealing its title.

_'A History of Magic'_

It was going to be interesting from now on.

-Prologue End

A/N: Hi. Nothing to see here, moving a long...

I am hoping to update this story more, but due to my fickle nature that may not work out. Oh well. This is Un-Beta'ed so look out for mistakes. I think that was all.

Currently working on cover...


End file.
